Just a Week
by Peacheh-Kate
Summary: Ziva's having the week of her life, who's going to help her, the man already by her side or the one who she wishes is by her side. Tiva
1. Monday

_Just a week._

_A little seven chapter story telling a Ziva based tale. If you didn't get by now, most of my stories are Ziva or Tiva based. My next story is being written now is hopefully going to be veeery long, and allthough will begin with Tiva is going to have a decent bit of McAbby and Libbs. (Yes thats an L. It'll make sense when the story is out. Trust me) So, yes. Have fun reading, it'll be an update every other day or something._

* * *

Monday

09.00

The elevator doors dinged and Ziva stepped out, her hair damp from her rushed shower, her skin was pale and she looked like the walking dead. She apologised to Gibbs quickly before sitting down at her desk and booting her computer up, all they had was paer work she thought so at least Gibbs was irate about her missing a case. She waited for her computer to load up while absent mindedly scribbling notes of a report she failed to complete on Friday. Tony starts chatting to somebody on his phone, normally Ziva would have cared about who it was, it annoyed her when he spoke of his girlfriends. She thought she had made it pretty obvious she liked him without actually saying it, but either he wasn't interested or he hadn't got the message. Today however she wasn't paying attention, she was still doodling on her piece of paper, when her computer bleeping at her, requesting a password. She quickly typed it in and sat back for a few seconds watching as her desktop flashed up on the screen. She opened her e-mails and read through several useless ones, she sent quick replies, and continued to make her way down the list. She had an e-mail from Tel Aviv, she opened it. It was from her cousin, she often e-mailed her, she sent a quick reply before going to close down her inbox. As she let her mouse fly over to the little red X an incoming e-mail popped up form Tony. 'Hey late night? You seem tired.' She sighed and typed back that he had no idea.

To be fair he didn't have any idea, she had spent the night wandering around Washington D.C. after somebody from her past was on her doorstep when she arrived home at about 10 o'clock from a date. Instead of trying to get rid of him she reversed out of the apartment complex and drove into the centre of Washington. She had bought take away Chinese and sat on a park bench for three hours before heading back to her car, to drive home, she drove the long way round, so it was about 2 in the morning when she finally got home. He had vanished somewhere so she felt comfortable letting herself in, thought she locked the door quickly behind her and checked her entire apartment for any disturbance. She finally went to be at half three that morning, so after three hours sleep she was not the happiest person in the world.

Of course she didn't tell Tony any of this, she just led him to believe she had been on a date and she had been up all night with said date. It was easier that way. She began typing the report she failed to finish last week. For the next hour the bullpen was in silence, Gibbs floating in and out having no paper work to do. He eventually disappeared up to the directors office to go pay her a visit, or wind her up, either was likely with Gibbs. A few minutes after Gibbs had left a man came in from the stairs, he walked into the bullpen and stood at Ziva's desk.

"Erm, Officer David?" She looked up at him, he was small, but incredibly skinny. He had dark hair and bright green eyes, he looked slightly scared and any other day Ziva would have played on this but today she was just too tired. She settled for a simple 'yes' and he handed over a small parcel, a two inch square box. Ziva accepted it and the boy walked off. Ziva examined the box for a few seconds before pulling out her knife and slowly cutting into the box. After a few seconds of precise cutting Ziva pulled the top of the box up revealing the contents. Her face showed shock and pain for almost half a second before she quickly masked her feelings and threw the box into the bin.

Tony who had returned to his computer after the parcel guy had left didn't notice the look that crossed Ziva's face but McGee had, who had been watching her carefully, worried about her after she was late, as it was not usual for her to be late. He was about to say something to her when her desk phone rang.

"Officer David."

"Get my parcel?" Ziva's breath caught in her throat as she heard his voice for the first time in almost 6 years. She quickly composed herself.

"Yes. I threw it away." He paused obviously thinking of what to say next.

"Playing hard to get darling? I always win in the end." He answered before he hung up, leaving Ziva still holding the phone, she shook her head lightly wondering how things got so weird. She put the phone back into its cradle trying to return her attention back to her work. Tony and McGee were both watching her McGee looking slightly concerned, Tony amused.

"Unsatisfying lover Ziva?" She looked up at him for a few moments, watching him to see how he was expecting her to answer, no concern, worry or even caring. He was joking, being humorous as usual. She returned her eyes to her computer before muttering a response.

"Something like that."

Tony laughed and continued to type away on his computer, while McGee watched Ziva for tell tale signs of stress. After a few minutes he went downstairs to discuss this with Abby.

Down in Abby's lab McGee filled her in on what was going on that morning. Abby was being less then helpful.

"So, maybe she did just have a new boyfriend. The thing she put in the bin could have been anything, totally not relating to the phone call. McGee you worry too much. Lemme go talk to her!"

"No Abby." McGee flung his arms out stopping her from leaving the lab. "You have work to do don't you?"

"No. Its like a freaking crime holiday." McGee laughed at this but still trying to keep her in the lab.

"If anybody can get her to talk its Tony, right?" Though considering Tony didn't even realise she wasn't being herself, he was too wrapped up in his own world. McGee stayed with Abby for the next few few hours before being summoned back to his desk by Gibbs who wanted to know why he wasn't doing his paper work.

The rest of the day passed by in almost absolute silence, none of the three junior agents talking each lost in their own thoughts, worries and hopes. When it came for the three to go home, Tony practically ran out of the bullpen anxious to get off to his date, McGee headed down to Abby's lab to talk to her while Ziva slowly packed away her things, wondering what she would spend tonight doing, she hoped it would be sleeping but she had little faith.

* * *

_Post Script: NCIS isn't mine. Lemme know what your thinking peeps! _

_Love kate xxx_


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday

03.00

Ziva pulled up outside of NCIS Headquarters, she flashed her badge at the nigth guard who let her in. She headed up into the bullpen and collapsed into her desk. She pulled a first aid kit out of her bag, and slowly lifted her left arm showing a shard of glass sticking out of it just below her elbow. She carefully pulled it out, wiping away the blood and then holding it together with a few steri strips before carefully bandaging it up to keep it clean. She then leaned back in her chair, lifting her shirt above her belly button. The cut on her stomach did not have any glass stuck in it, she assumed it had fallen out as she had ran off. She wiped it clean before placing a large band aid over it.

She leaned back in her chair, putting her right arm behind her head, she closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was walking up and it was half five. She quickly packed the first aid kit away and grabbed a clean shirt out of her desk and a bag with overnight things such as her toothbrush, toothpaste and soap. She got a quick wash in the bathroom and changed into her clean shirt. She pulled a brush through her hair before pulling it up into a pony tail. She figured this was as acceptable she was going to get after being thrown through a window, so she headed back out to her desk, and switched her computer on figuring if she was this early she might as well work.

By seven Gibbs walked into the bullpen, slowing down as he noticed Ziva was already sat at her desk working, he threw his things at his desk, before turning to hers.

"Yanno, just because you was late yesterday didn't mean you had to come in this early today. How long you been here?"

"Not long." She said, finishing it off in her head, 'Four hours.' Gibbs accepted this and walked off obviously going to get coffee. On his way out he asked the security guard what time Ziva had come in, he told him it was sometime sin the night, at round three o'clock. Gibbs nodded and walked off in his hunt for coffee.

Ziva had continued to work in the bullpen, she had finished two more reports by the time anybody arrived, this time it was McGee at seven forty, early as usual. He nodded his welcome to Ziva, before heading to his own desk. He booted up his computer as Ziva continued to type. After a few minutes Gibbs returned bringing three cups of coffee. He placed one on Ziva's desk and then took one to McGee.

"Figured you'd be here by the time I'd got back." McGee thanked his boss for the coffee, as he went back to his desk with the last coffee for himself. Eight o'clock came and went and the three that wher in the office where in all infull work mode by now. Ten minutes later the elevator doors swooshed open and a blur came running into the bullpen, he stopped when he realised everybody was already there.

"Dayum, Sorry I'm late boss, it was last night's date's fault. So If you wanna -" Gibbs headslap paused him mid sentence. "Thank yah Boss." He chirped before sitting down and grinning at his fellow work colleagues. After a few minutes of silence Tony starts talking about his date last night.

"She is so hot, I mean she walked into the restaurant and everybody was looking at her, she's dead smart too, but drop dead gorgeous. She has this tiny cute little button nose and these cute green eyes that go all crinkly when she laughs…" He continued rambling on in this manner for a few minutes, Ziva who had just finished the last of her reports stretched bringing her arms above her head, forgetting she had a bandage on her arm, the three quarter sleeves of her shirt fell above her elbows showing her bandage to the world. Tony who was talking to mainly to Ziva looked up at this point and noticed.

"Hey, Ziva is your arm bandaged?"

"Huh?" She had forgotten about it really, she looked and remembered answering Tony. "Oh erm yeah, I slipped yesterday and cut myself." It wasn't that believable a lie but it seemed to work on Tony at least. Gibbs had looked up when Tony mentioned a bandage and didn't fall for her lie at all, neither did McGee. Ziva realised this and so tried to change the subject away from her arm and so asked Tony about his girlfriend, and he happily obliged in telling Ziva this 'utterly cute' story about how she eats noodles. Ziva encouraging him to continuing this story. He described all the way through their dinner and got all the way through a three hour movie with Tony practically retelling the entire script, and as Tony started to retell what happened after the movie Gibbs put his foot down and stopped DiNozzo from talking anymore. He sent Ziva down to Abby to keep her company as it was obvious she had long since finished her work. She reluctantly obliged, heading towards the back elevator.

A few minutes later she walked into Abby's lab to the blasting of music and Abby dancing in the middle of the room, Ziva stood there for a while watching her. Abby spun around after a few minutes and saw Ziva.

"Ziva! Company! I'm so lonely down here yanno!" She launched herself at Ziva, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "mcGee came to see me yesterday he said you were not very well, or you was worried about something, or something happened, or you had a new boyfriend. Ooh, Do you? Can I meet him, Is he cute? Does Tony know?"

"I'm fine, I don't have a new boyfriend, and why would I tell Tony if I did?"

"Oh erm because well … erm never mind. So got any cases yet? I'm like so bored!!" Ziva laughed as Abby led her into her office onto her sofa and started talking about random things.They stayed like that until McGee rang down at five saying the two should go home. The two complied, Ziva heading upto her desk to collect what she brought with her, which actually was nothing, having sped away from her apartment that evening.

When she arrived home twenty minutes later she noticed that her front window was boarded up and the glass had all been cleared up from the front. She let herself in and saw a note on the floor.

'_Hope your alright Ziva dear, I rang for somebody to come and board up your window as you wasn't answering the door, let me know your ok. Dorothy Lyon.'_

Ziva smiled that her elderly next door neighbour would go to such trouble for her. She put the note next to the door and went to go let her neighbour know she was ok before doing anything else. After being mothered for nearly half an hour by Mrs Lyon Ziva returned to her apartment. She headed into the living room where glass was still laying on the floor, she began picking up the large shards of glass. She spent the rest of the day picking up the glass before vacuuming and then calling somebody to fit her a new window. Thursday, that was ridiculous. As long as nobody from NCIS comes over and start asking questions it should be fine.


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday

07.40

"Morning Gibbs." Ziva attempted to allow everything to return to normal. After all, nothing had happened since Monday night, or Tuesday morning. She figured he must have gotten her message when she told him she would rather him shoot her than be with him. He shot the window instead and she had dived through the glass as it shattered, cutting her stomach and arm at the time. Gibbs smiled at her as she sat at her desk and switched her computer on. Checking through her e-mails. After a few minutes Gibbs desk phone rang and he was obviously informed they had a case, as he told Ziva to gas the truck as he rang McGee and DiNozzo giving them the address of the crime scene.

Gibbs pointedly refused to let her drive, implicating that it was a macho thing when in reality it was because he was worried. He had seen the bandage on her arm and how she obviously favoured her right hand more than usual. He had learnt to accept Ziva was pretty much ambidextrous. It was probably taught in Mossad. Within half an hour the two were coasting to a sop outside a pretty suburban house, varying flowers grazing the front yard and a beige coloured fence. Gibbs pondered for a few minutes whether it was actually beige or just incredibly dirty white. He shook his head and looked around for McGee and DiNozzo. McGee was already there waiting by the garden gate, next to a tall young L.E.O. They were chatting jovially, McGee a slightly redder shade than he normally was, looks like a Thom E Gemcity fan.

Tony arrived a few minutes later braking harshly as he sped down the road. He leapt out of his car and ran over to his boss.

"How did you beat me here? I was closer and I practically speeded the entire way here?"

The three other agents just rolled their eyes at his ineptitude. "Did Ziva drive? That'd expl- Ow!" He began before being punched swiftly in the abs by Ziva. He grinned, before turning back to the truck claiming the camera. Ziva let McGee go ahead of her and he picked up a box full of the equipment needed for detecting bodily fluids, and evidence bags. Ziva was left with talking to the witnesses. She grabbed a notepad and pen and quickly wandered around to where a few police officers were standing with a woman and three children and a young man. The neighbours.

She quickly took both statements before the woman sped off to get her kids 'out of there'. The man however seemed greatly intrigued as to what had gone on inside the house and as trying to probe Ziva into letting him know.

"Trust me, I haven't even been in there yet. I know as much as you." She slowed down as she said those last few words, her attention being peaked by something elsewhere in the distance. She hit the L.E.O with the back of her hand and muttered to watch him, before walking over to what she had seen. Not taking her eyes off the man in the distance. He had his back turned to her now. Though as she got closer he slowly turned, revealing his face to her.

He had dark hair, deep set brown eyes, though she couldn't see from here she knew he would have that sparkle in them. The look of a plan, she knew it well. She could see the scar he had since being a teenager, the bomb that led to the two of them signing their lives upto Mossad. It ran across his face, from the bottom of his right ear up and past his eye disappearing into his hairline. He grinned at her once he saw she was watching him. He brought a hand upto his mouth, kissing it and letting his hand fall away, his eyes never leaving Ziva's.

"Ziva? You got anything?" Gibbs call broke Ziva from her tortment. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, opening them again and he was gone. She sighed before turning around to walk towards Gibbs. She pulled out her notepad, flicking to the first page.

"Yea, Miss Morgan saw a van parked in the driveway all last night, she said it hasn't been here before. She said when she woke up at seven, it was still there but when she left the house at eight it was gone. Tire marks too, looks like they left in a hurry." She added pointing to the end of the driveway. "Also a Mr Turner, who lives next door on that side," she indicated the house, "says he heard shouting last night and this morning. Then silence. He went around to make sure our Petty officer was alright, he found her dead. He says he checked for a pulse before calling us." Gibbs nodded at this, glancing at where Ziva had been staring. Ziva followed his gaze and correctly predicted his next question.

"I thought I saw something. Turns out I didn't."

Gibba allowed Ziva to drive the truck back as he had made Tony ride back with her, taking Tony's car himself. Ziva suprising was the last person to arrive back at NCIS much to McGee's surprise. He asked if she had learned to drive but Tony cut him off saying that it was far from it. Her driving was even more eratic. Ziva glared at Tony and took a step forwards, but before she had a chance to do anything Gibbs walked in, hitting all three on the backs of their heads in turn. They then all went to their respective desks and began researching and working on the case.

After a few hours of work, both silent, whilst Gibbs was around and argumentative the second he left the bullpen. The director walked out onto the balcony from MTAC. She scanned the bullpen, catching Ziva's eye as she did so. Ziva half smiled at her friend, before going to turn her head back to her work but Jenny raised her hand indicated she needed to speak to her. Ziva stood up and quickly made her way towards the stairs. She took them two at a time, quickly jogging up them. Jenny greeted her at the top of the stairs and directed her towards MTAC.

"Your father wishes to speak to you." Jenny informed her as she opened the door walking through it, Ziva followed. On the large screen in MTAC Ziva recognised her father was awaiting Ziva to arrive. She was handed a pair of headphones by one of the workers. She quickly pushed them over her head and moved the microphone to be over her mouth. She walked forward standing directly in front of the screen as her father looked up.

"Shalom Officer David."

"Shalom Director." Ziva stiffly replied. Her father looked at her, taking in her appearance.

"What happened to your arm?"

"What do you want?"

"Moshe Karan. He disappeared off ou-"

"I realised." Ziva cut him off. Holding up her arm. "Anything else?"

Her father just looked at her before dialling up the iciness in his own voice. "I just wanted you to be on your guard. When he is found I will have him shipped back to Tel Aviv immediately."

"Don't get how you lost him in the first place." Ziva muttered softly under her breath as she pulled the headphones up and off her head. Handing them back to one of the computer whizes and walking out of MTAC.

By Nine o clock that evening no new progress had been made Gibbs told the three younger agents to go home and get some sleep but to be on time tomorrow morning. They nodded before each heading out. As Ziva pulled up to the road her apartment was situated on she immediately knew something had gone on. The fire truck was a big give away, and the hoards of people stood outside, several wrapped in silver foil blankets.

She pulled her red mini over at the side of the road and stepped out, she locked her car before sprinting the remaining distance to the blockade. She caught the eye of a local cop as she tried to duck underneath the barrier. He ran over and tried to get her back on the other side of the barrier. She quickly pulled out her I.D. and NCIS badge and explained it was her apartment. He let her on through pointing to a member of the police department standing by a fireman. They both informed her that they suspected arson, due to a witness statement and the way the fire has spread. Ziva nodded her head, before turning tail and walking back towards her car.

She drove for less than twenty minutes before she pulled up outside of the Israeli Embassy. Michael Bashan greeted her and she explained the situation to him, he was already aware of Karan's presence in America. Bashan showed Ziva to a guest room and a suitcase she had kept at the Embassy in case she was called out at short notice. He bid Ziva goodnight before heading off to inform the Director of Mossad of the nights events. Ziva collapsed back onto the bed, frustrated she had not simple shot Karan when she had the chance.

'_He always knew how to hold control over me.'_ She thought as she succumbed to sleep.


	4. Thursday

Thursday

06.30

Ziva woke up in the room she had been shown to yesterday by Bashan. She sat up in the bed wearily, she realised she was still wearing yesterday's work clothes. She sighed before stripping off and getting in her shower. Within half an hour she had found something relatively smart enough to wear to work. She had pulled the sides of her dark curly hair up off her face and loosely gripped it at the back of her head.

She pulled her work bag up and onto her shoulder before walking out of her room. She wandered down to Michael Bashan's office, not sure whether he would be up yet, at Mossad work started at 0500, but living in America often allowed people to be a bit more lax. As she got closer to his office she realised the door was open slightly, she walked towards it and saw a man leaning against the door. He turned to exit the room and Bashan followed him pulling the door closed behind them. It was only then that they noticed Ziva.

"Ziva! Are you alright?" The man said, walking upto her and placing his hands on her shoulders, tilting his head slightly to look into her eyes. She looked at him, and smiled gently before letting him know she was fine. Physically she was, her arm and stomach where no longer causing her any pain or discomfort. The emotional baggage was another topic altogether, not one Ziva would wish to embark on.

"Refa'el Levi will be escorting you to NCIS today Ziva. You will not be leaving the Navy Base without him, understand?" Ziva looked between the two men, now both looking at her with matching looks, somewhere between stern and unbelieving. Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes, agreeing to the deal. Refa'el smiled, and indicated for her to follow him down the corridor towards the exit. "We'll stop off and get coffee and breakfast ok?"

Half an hour later the two exited the coffee shop and headed back to his car, they were both laughing and joking as if they had never been separated all those years ago. Within the next ten minutes the two where almost at the Navy Base. Ziva had quietened to the occasional laugh, and a few minutes later even that laugh had turned into silence. Refa'el looked at her puzzled, she didn't look at him even though she knew he wanted to know what the matter was. He didn't get a chance to ask however, as he pulled up outside NCIS headquarters. She jumped out the car and began to walk towards the entrance not even saying goodbye.

"Hey Ziva. Wait. I didn't drive you all this way for the fun of it!" He yelled managing to run upto her. He shadowed her as she walked into the lobby, the guard checking her badge and Officer Levi's. After letting them both pass they walked towards the elevator. Only a few seconds passed before the elevator arrived and they both stood inside it, much to Ziva's annoyance he seemed to want to stick to her like glue.

When they arrived on the right floor and the doors swung open Ziva took a step forward as Refa'el did the same, except she side stepped him so she was now facing him. She placed her hand on his chest, holding him back, her other hand, holding the elevator doors open.

"No, Rafi, I can walk to my desk unassisted." She hissed, only just loud enough for him to hear. He smiled and chuckled a little that it was merely an ego thing that was bothering her. He nodded his head before stepping back into the elevator. She was just about to leave when he remembered something. He called her back to him and she came reluctantly, he fastened a simple gold bracelet to her wrist, it was the perfect size. She frowned at it before quizzically gazing at Refa'el.

"For good luck." He whispered before kissing her on the cheek. He stepped back into the elevator and left. Ziva turned around and headed towards her desk. Tony and Tim were standing between Ziva and Gibbs desk, leaning over the divider that separated their work area from the rest. She glared at them before walking around to her desk. By the time she got there they had both retreated back to their own desks. "Late night David?" Tony chimed. First thing he had said to her today and she already wanted to kill him.

"Personally, I only got like four hours sleep, and I've been here since like half past seven! She woke me up at 5 o clock this morning for sex before she went to work. God she's definitely my kind of girl. Though 0500 is a bit early especially when it was about 0100 when we actually fell asleep. Really fit though, brunette, sexy, smart too. She was …" Ziva shut off not really interested in listening to Tony's exploits. She stared at her computer screen for a few moments, an e-mail popped up as she was doing this.

"_Ziva, Please meet me in my office as soon as you can. Jenny."_

Ziva read it through quickly before slowly looking around hoping that Gibbs would be there to make sure she couldn't go see Jenny. No such luck. So instead she slowly rose from her chair and walked around her desk heading for the stairs. When Ziva arrived at Cynthia's desk the assistant just waved her through, and so Ziva obliged, opening the door to Jenny's office.

"I got a phone call from the Director of Mossad this morning. He told me you have been placed under protection by Mossad because of a threat on your life. Is that true?"

"Yes, Director, I guess."

"You guess, Ziva? Why didn't you let me know? This is what that satellite call was about the other day. Are you going to share whats going on?" Ziva thought about this, she never really liked to share personal details, and as her father hadn't told Jenny anything chances are he had instead given her one word. So Ziva was going to give her word word too.

"Classified." She said before walking out. She vaguely heard Jenny sigh that she had knew she would say that.

When Ziva walked out onto the balcony Gibbs was half way up the stairs towards Jenny's office. He slowled his quick march to a slower pace when he saw Ziva, who had stopped. He walked slowly upto her, she was not quite sure if it was worry or anger in his eyes. When he got within two foot away from her he asked her to tell him what was wrong. She answered that nothing was wrong, as usual.

"Don't lie to me Ziva. Who was that guy that came in with you this morning?" His voice steadily rising.

"He was," she thought fast what Tony said this morning, _'Late night David?' _,"my boyfriend."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "That's a lie." He said slowly. His voice at a steady volume now, just loud enough for Tony and Tim to hear if they wanted to.

"Its classified." She lied again, before sidestepping yet another person that day and walking down the stair back into the bullpen. Gibbs was obviously irate, but he had to let Ziva know he still knew things she tried to keep hidden.

"How did you cut your stomach then?" He knew Ziva heard, though she chose to ignore him, not faltering in her steps at all. She knew as soon as she went to sit at her desk Tony and Tim had been listening. Tony went to go say something, but Tim beat him to it.

"Um, Ziva, You sure your ok?" Ziva looked at him and smiled, before giving him a polite answer.

"Yes, Tim, thank you for you concern, but really I'm fine." McGee nodded, though not thoroughly convinced and Ziva turned to her computer to continue typing away at it. Tony watched for a few seconds, wondering when he was replaced by the probie. He shook his head turning back to his own computer, as he did so Ziva turned from hers to glance at the bracelet on her wrist. She twisted it around her finger, pushing the gold into her wrist. She let go of it, allowing it to fall back into place before she pulled open her desk drawer to pull a file out. Instead what she saw was a lttle black box. She grimaced, before pulling an evidence bag out and placing the box inside, she sealed it and put it in her pocket.

Ziva quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialled in a number. She held the phone to her ear and waited for the recepient to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Shalom Rafi."

"Ziva? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong per say. Remember the black box I told you about? It moved from trash can to my desk drawer. I put it in the trash on Monday, I have not seen it since then."

"I'm coming to NCIS stay there."

"No. I just ... You wanted to be kept upto date, so I am. You don't have to shadow me everywhere."

"Its my job. Even if it wasn't I'd still do it." Ziva scoffed at this comment, before bidding Rafi goodbye and hanging up. She shook her head and walked over to the elevator. She wanted Abby to run prints on the box. As she made it into the lab she saw Abby running around, she seemed to be dancing with a broomstick, or a mop.

"Er, Abby?" Abby looked up and threw away the broom, which Ziva saw had a large picture of McGee on it. There was a mop in the corner too, which had a picture of Abby on. "Whats with the mop and broom Abby?"

"Oh. McGee and I were mucking around the other day and we made broom/mops of each other. He wouldn't put me in the bullpen so I have to have another me down here. Mop-Abby doesn't talk as much as real-Abby though. And Broom-McGee doesn't talk at all. So Its nice when I get company, I being real-Abby if you didn't quite follow that, becuase I'm not sure I followed that. Um. Did you bring me anything?"

"Sort of." She pulled the box out of her pocket. "Can you get prints or something off this? It was in my drawer. I need to know how it got there, or rather who put it there." Abby pulled on some gloves and pulled the box out of the evidence bag.

"Sure thing." She opened it revealing the beutiful square cut diamond, sitting on an eighteen carat gold band. "Wow! Is that a real diamond?" Ziva shrugged. "Its huge, must have cost a bomb!" Abby pulled the ring out of the box and examined it closely. "Ooooh Writing! Lesse, Ziva. My Love Forever? I think thats what it says. Thats sweet. Wish somebody would give me a ring like this." She slowly began to test the box and ring for evidence, fingerprints, DNA. Ziva made some excuse about needing to go back to the bullpen and asked if Abby would call if she got a result and she wasn't down here. When Abby agreed Ziva made for the elevator. A few minutes later the doors opened and she heard a voice she recognised.

"Where is Officer David? I told her to stay here. Where did she go?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Tony replied.

"I thought she was your partner? Or are you her partner?" He aimed each question at Tony first then Tim.

"She went to go see Abby." Tim answered. Tony looked at him in question.

"When?"

"About ten minutes ago." Refa'el was looking between the two men, confused as to who was who, Ziva had said Anthony DiNozzo was her partner, Timothy McGee was the computer genius. Now it seemed Timothy McGee was both Ziva's partner and a genius. The other guy, utterly useless, can't even keep track of one person. At that moment Ziva came into view, she raised her eyebrows at the three men, sensing the tension in the air, and having heard part of their conversation she quickly tried to make light of the situation.

"Lost something?" She mused. Refa'el smiled lightly, whilst Tony had no expression and McGee seemed to be interpreting every other persons actions. Ziva thought he was either getting suspicious, quite likely. Or he was writing a new book, equally as likely. Ziva walked to Refa'el and he gently guided her over to the wall, he whispered something to her and she smiled at him, letting him know she was fine. The two had a quiet conversation for a few minutes before Refa'el pulled Ziva into a quick hug.

"And people say America has made me weak." He just laughed at her before they both walked up the stairs towards the directors office. Gibbs was still in there, had been for fifty minutes now, forty of those had been spent with the two of them shouting at each other. It could be heard subtly down the stairs, though nobody could hear what exactly was being said. Now it was deadly silent, so Ziva figured the two were either both bleeding out on the carpet, or both making out on the carpet. Either was as likely as the other. She was surprised however when the two were neither dead or kissing. Instead as Refa'el entered the two were stood less then a foot apart arms folded across each of their chests glaring daggers into the other person's eyes.

"How long have you too been staring at each other?"

"Not long." Jenny said as Gibbs scoffed. Ziva and Rafi looked at each other before Refa'el asked for what he wanted.

"MTAC. I need to contact Director David of Mossad, as soon as possible. A Satellite video call would be fastest, easiest and most efficient."

"Sure go ahead."

The two headed into MTAC shutting the door on Gibbs and Sheppard's silent arguement. Ziva let them both into MTAC, and they stood there waiting for the feed to be conected, Rafi lightly squeezed Ziva's hand. The director of Mossad appeared on the screen.

"Shalom, Officers Levi, David."

"He infiltrated NCIS, or he has somebody else doing his dirty work." Rafi quickly spun off.

"Go to the embassy, I shall contact you there." Refa'el nodded and told Ziva to wait outside for him, he had to ask her father something. She nodded and walked out. "Officer Levi. Ziva knows more about the workings of Mossad than most control officers. Either keep her safe, or eliminate her. Understand?"

"Yes Director." Refa'el answered, untruthfully. He walked out of MTAC and he and Ziva walked out of the building in silence. The car ride to the embassy was also in complete silence. Ziva had a feeling she knew that Rafi was told to kill her if it looked like things might go bad. She knew he was battling feelings and orders, she figured Rule 12 would be a useful rule at Mossad. They arrived at the embassy quickly, and Ziva and Refa'el were shown to a large room. Several boxes and bags were laid out around it, all of which contained a multitude of varying clothes. While Ziva went and sat on the bed Rafi rummaged around in some of the bags and boxes until he came across something he particularly liked.

"Nice!" He said, holding up a bronze cocktail dress. It had thin spaghetti straps and a fitted bodice, it was ruched along the right side, gathering at the hip. The skirt flared out and would probably have finished just above her knee. "You have got to wear this. Dead sexy!" She just laughed.


	5. Friday

Friday

0900

"Hey, Boss, Wheres Ziva? She being framed for something again?"

"I don't know McGee. Nobody freaking tells me anything anymore!" Gibbs practically shouted at Tim, glaring upwards towards the directors office. The two had passed each other in the corridor earlier and McGee had been relatively surprised they didn't try to strangel each other, both had murder in their eyes. He had been watching everybody all week, he figured there might be something in the water but everybody was off. McGee turned his attention to Tony, who had his MP3 playing blasting music into his ears, his head bobbing along to it and he was typing away at his computer. For the next twenty minutes the three team members remained typing up old reports, and reading through cold cases. Gibbs left to go and get coffee and McGee took his oportunity to ask Tony a question, he threw a wad of paper at him to get his attention, his aim was dead on.

"Hey McGeek. What was that for?" McGee just shrugged his indifference.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew where Ziva is."

"Why would I know where the little Israeli is? She's probably on some secret mission, off slaughtering innocent people."

"You should know because she's your partner. Ziva doesn't slaughter people, and I'm worried. She is never late except when somebody was trying to kill her. What if shes dead?" Tony just shook his head. Not believing that Ziva would be dead without them knowing about it. He picked up his phone and told Tim he was going to call her and that should allieviate his worries. McGee just nodded, as Tony dialled in a number to his desk phone. He held it to his ear and waited. No answer. He put the phone back in the cradle and then redialled the number. Still no answer.

"Ok. Now I'm worried." He pulled out his cell and hit speed dial three. Ziva. He waited for a few minutes, voicemail. "No answer. Can you trace her phone?" McGee nodded and typed away for a few minutes before telling Tony her phones off. Tony pulled his phone off the receiver and quickly dialled Ziva's home number. The operator told him that the number was no longer in use. "Her home phone is no longer in use? What does that mean?" McGee just shrugged. The two spent the next hour trying to get in touch with Ziva.

She looked at her phone, it had been ringing constantly for the last hour, caller i.d. told her it was Tony. Refa'el came back into the room. He glanced at the phone and Ziva, who was staring at the phone obviously wondering whether to answer it or not. She picked it up, but it rung off so she put it back on the table for it to start ringing again.

"Just answer it. Say you have the flu." Ziva looked up at him, she hadn't heard him enter the room, but was not surprised to see him standing watching her. She leaned back against the back of the chair she was sitting in. She crossed her legs and folded her arms and observed Refa'el for a few minutes.

"I don't like this plan. Its risky, we have no back up. You are quite likely to get shot." Refa'el just smiled at her, pointed to her phone and told her to deal with that before it drives them both mad. Ziva leant forward and flipped the phone open.

Tony and McGee were still trying to get through to Ziva, after the fifty-second call to her phone and very little faith Tony almost dropped the phone when she answered.

"Shalom?"

"Ziva! I've been calling you for like an hour."

"I know. It was starting to bug me."

"Where are you? We can't get a GPS signal on your phone. Why not?"

"Why would you try?"

"Well, Zeevah, you didn't turn up for work today and McPickle was McPanicking." She heard noises that sounded like McGee threw something at Tony. She raised an eyebrow not wanting to play games right now.

"I'm fine. I'll be back at work on Monday, just a bug. Goodbye Tony." She said, her tone chilly. She hung up and switched her phone off. Removed the battery and left the two parts on the table before walking off to go meet Officer Bashan and Levi in a briefing.

Tony put the phone back into the cradle and turned to McGee.

"She's fine McWorrywort. Got a bug or something."

"She didn't seem ill yesterday. Just worried, distracted. I think she was lying. She turned her phone off, she's in this cell area, I almost managed to trace the call. Wouldn't she be at home if she was ill. Ziva lives nowhere near here."

"Maybe its her boyfriends house." McGee just glared at Tony. Tony returned to his report typing obviously uncaring whilst McGee continued trying to work on finding Ziva.

"Timmy! Why hasn't Ziva come into work yet? I rang her yesterday and she never called me back, and I can't get through to her today!" Abby ran into the bullpen, rambling at McGee.

"She says she's got a bug."

"Then why are you tracing her phone calls?" She added pointing at the plasma where McGee's computer screen was being projected on. McGee changed the subject and asked Abby what she wanted.

"Ziva! She asked me to check something for prints and I did, I got them and I ran them through the database and I only just got the results. I rang her yesterday to tell her I got some prints and I was putting them in AFIS, but I never got anything off of AFIS so I had to expand my search. I just got a hit!" She beamed waving a piece of paper in the air. McGee grabbed it and quickly scanned it before plugging the name into a program on his computer. He managed to find some very limited information on him.

"Moshe Karan. Rogue Agent. Dangerous, Do Not Approach. Contact Mossad. Huh, that's not good. Since when did Mossad put warnings out if they get rogue agents?"

"When they are a danger to civilians, McGee." Gibbs said walking towards them. "Now, What are you doing?"

"Oh erm, Abby brought me this. Well she didn't bring me it, she brought it for Ziva but she isn't here so …"

"The point McGee" He quipped scanning the piece of paper.

"This guy put something in Ziva's desk. Abby pulled his prints. I searched his name."

"What was the something?"

"This." Abby said pulling an evidence bag out of her pocket, inside was the box. Gibbs took it and looked at Abby, she nodded and he opened it and pulled the box out. He opened it revealing the diamond ring inside it.

"Ziva's engaged to a madman?" They all looked at Tony. "What I mean is her taste in men could be better?" They remained staring at him. "Shutting up now." Gibbs nodded towards the plasma and McGee instantly began typing at his computer trying to get some more information on this guy.

Several hours later and he still didn't have anything. Gibbs had gone to the director and informed her of what was going on, what evidence they had and she had told Gibbs to leave it alone Ziva would ask for help if she needed it. Gibbs walked out, after Jenny told him Ziva had Mossad protection.

1800

"Go home. We're not getting anywhere. Besides according to our dear Director Ziva has Mossad protection."

The two agents still seated both slowly stood up and packed up their things before heading to the elevator. Gibbs distinctly heard Tony say he had a date tonight, he shook his head wondering when Tony got so uncaring.

Later that evening Tony was walking between the bar and his table at a fancy restaurant. He had just spotted his date come in and he ordered her favourite drink before grabbing his own and heading over to the table. He placed the drink in front of her and she smiled up at him.

"Evening Miss Benoit."

"Mr DiNardo." She nodded, before leaning over and kissing him. Tony sat down and after about ten minutes of Jeanne telling Tony about how terrible her day was a waiter came over and asked for their order, They quickly ordered something and resumed their conversation. Another five minutes and something caught Tony's eye over by the entrance to the restaurant.

Refa'el pulled Ziva's car door open and she stepped out, he offered her his arm and she took it. She smiled and he pulled her into the restaurant. As he entered he glanced around his eyes lingered on Ziva for a second and she hit him with her free hand.

"Where meant to be playing a couple Ziva, you can't hit me every time I check you out. You could do a bit of eye wandering too you know."

"Why look at something I've already seen?" She retorted causing him to laugh. He walked her over to a table in the back and pulled her chair out she sat down and Refa'el went to sit opposite her, they ordered their meals quite quickly and Ziva immediately pulled Refa'el towards her by his tie and began whispering in his ear.

"This is ridiculous Rafi, There are tonnes of people around, what if he decides to just come in here and blow everybody up. If he blows this perosn up Its going to look incredibly bad for Mossad and ruin Israeli-American relations forever. And If he doesn't come in and he waits outside and jumps us? He's incredibly likely to shoot you or snap your neck or something and he is incredibly well trained and I cannot wear a gun with this dress. All I have is a knife."

"A Knife?"

"Well three, but guns are a lot faster. I wish you would have let me wear trousers. I could conceal a gun in trousers instead you make me wear this ridiculous dress!"

He turned to her and kissed her cheek while extracting his tie from her hand.

"Its fine Zee. All under control. Drink." He said pushing a glass of wine towards her. The two ate their meal in an almost comfortable silence, both incredibly tense and trying not to show it.

They left after about an hour and began walking down the street Ziva had taken her shoes off and was swinging them by her side. They were talking, talking about Karan. All of a sudden Ziva heard a gunshot and she felt Refa'el falling by her side, she managed to ease his fall and saw the blood pouring from his side. She laid him on the floor and placed her hands over his wound, whilst shouting for help.

A familiar face came up in front of her and pointed the gun at her head, she didn't even look up. Instead of shooting her however he leant over and brought the gun crashing down over her head, the last thing she heard was somebody shouting her name from a distance as she felt Karan picking her up.


	6. Saturday

_OMG Season six tonight. Can't watch it till tomorrow, or thursday! Sad lyke. Think of me you people who can watch it tonight. Think of us who are a year behind you. Give us a minute of silence. And tell me what happens! Lol. I haven't even watched all of season five. Though I have watched JD about five times. lmao. Can't believe they killed Jenny!? Nu fair. So yeah. Let me know if Gibbs fixes it in the first episode, or If they think it'll take another few episodes. Totally gonna start a debate. 3_

_Anyway, penultimute chapter people. Have fun My next fic is in the makings but won't be up for ages!! Shame. love me xxx_

* * *

Saturday

0400

McGee arrived in the bullpen, he had received a call from Gibbs about twenty minutes wrong and had sped to get here as soon as he could. All Gibbs had said was Ziva was in trouble. When McGee exited the elevator the first thing he saw was Tony and Gibbs leaning over Ziva's desk. He walked towards them and asked what happened. Gibbs looked at Tony who nodded and turned to McGee.

"Last night when I was on my date at Alfredo's Ziva came in, with that guy she was with the other day. She didn't look very happy to be there, she looked fine being with the guy, but not in the situation. She kept whispering in his ear, and he kept glancing around the room. They left a few minutes before us. As we was getting in my car I heard a gunshot, I left my date in the car and went to go investigate, I couldn't see anything but when I turned around I heard Ziva yelling for help. I walked towards the sound of her voice and I turned a corner to see a guy pointing a gun at her head. She didn't even move, neither did I, I just froze. I was unarmed. I walked closer slowly and saw him bring the gun down hard on her head, she collapsed and I sorta mighta shouted to her. The guy fired a few rounds towards me so I ducked out the way and when I looked back he was gone. I found her body guard person bleeding out on the sidewalk so I rang for an ambulance. Been there all night, he's going to pull through but he isn't awake yet. Hospital's gonna ring." He waved his phone around half heartedly.

McGee was silent throughout this explaination. He asked if they had anything to go off and Gibbs said they didn't because the crime scene's been compromised. Tony hung his head. Gibbs patted him on the shoulder. Before telling McGee to check Ziva's P.C. out. McGee immediately got to work. Tony was checking her phone calls and Gibbs was trying to find out more about this Moshe Karan person. By Eight o clock the team had made little progress. McGee had found a few deleted e-mails and was trying to translate them from Hebrew to English. Tony had managed to work out an unknown number had called Ziva at work, on her cell and at home several times. It was in this first four hours that the team found out Ziva's apartment had been burnt down and she had been staying at the embassy. This angered Gibbs that she had not come to him.

After a while Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Hello Agent Gibbs, Officer Bashan, Mossad. I heard you are looking for Ziva David?"

"Yes, I am, Why wasn't I told a psycho was trying to kill her?"

"Officer David is Mossad, we look after out own. However, I need you to help me, to help Ziva. I can tell you where she is. I just do not have anybody to go and get her."

"Where? My team can get her."

"I need you to come to the embassy. Immediately."

Gibbs put the phone down and grabbed his gun and badge before running out of the bullpen McGee and DiNozzo sped after him. Within five minutes Gibbs was pulling up outside the Israeli embassy somebody was waiting for them outside and Gibbs practically ran towards them. DiNozzo and McGee wobbled forward, trying to keep their stomach contents down after Gibbs' whirlwind driving. Inside the embassy the three were led to a large room with a round table situated in the middle of it. A man was sat at one end he was rifling through many documents of paper, there was a man who looked much younger next to him who was staring at a computer screen. He looked up when the three agents entered and he stood up. Officer Bashan looked towards them before standing up also and pointing to the seats nearest them. They sat and Bashan pushed the documents he was organising towards them.

"This is everything we have on Karan. He is rather eratic and is very likely to be using explosives. The dinner yesterday was meant to draw him out. It did but we was not expecting him to shoot our Officer Levi. Ziva did not agree with this mission, so she may have given it away, she was worried Karan would blow up the restaurant it seemed." Bashan looked as Gibbs and DiNozzo looked through the files. "You will see Ziva and Karan have an interesting past. We know that after the incident Karan went a bit psychotic and vanished for nearly a year, when he came back Ziva had moved on and he didn't accept her rejection. He vowed to make her his again and vanished again. He resurface six months ago and we have been tailing him ever since, until last week when he fell off the radar again."

"The incident? What was it? Its not writen down anywhere." Tony asked. Gibbs looked up when Tony asked this he was obviously just as intrigued.

"Ziva, does not like to talk about it, and would not be happy if I spoke of it." Bashan tried to dodge the question. Gibbs just gave him the look that told him he was not backing down. Bashan handed them a single sheet of paper. Gibbs quickly read it, before handing it to Tony who read it incredibly fast before reading it again.

"That's true? Ziva. Wow. No wonder she has issues." Gibbs hit him on the back of the head and Tony muttered something incoherent. McGee took the piece of paper and read it.

"Oh. That's horrible."

"Yes. Officer Levi stayed with Ziva throughout her time in hospital, he was there when she woke up and he told her about Addie. It should not have been him to do so, but when Karan came back from his mission to a burnt down house and he saw Ziva in a coma and learnt his five week old daughter was dead he flipped. He didn't even go to see Ziva, he just left. Levi picked up the slack, he looked after Ziva when she woke up and he helped her grieve and eventually move on."

"It says here Ziva and Karan went to school together. How did she know Levi?"

"Mission at Mossad, they became partners for the first two years. They were very close, when Ziva rejoined Mossad he was her control officer until she become a control officer herself."

"Got her location Officer Bashan. It seems something was blocking the signal before, electrical equipment most likely." The man next to Bashan who had been typing away at his laptop for a few minutes quickly wrote down an address and pushed it across the table. Gibbs took it and left, DiNozzo and McGee running to keep up with him.

Thirty minutes later the three pulled up outside of an old warehouse They all pulled their sigs out and headed towards the door. They listened to the door and not being able to hear anything DiNozzo slowly pushed the door open, Gibbs snuck in and pointed his gun around seeing nobody he signalled for Tony and Tim to follow. They quickly made their way around the warehouse checking each of the large rooms. At the very back of the warehosue was the last room. Gibbs and Tony had their ears pressed to the door and they could hear voices.

"Ziva, My love. Why will you not just accept this?"

"Accept what? I'm being stalked by my freaking ex-husband."

"I am still your husband Ziva. We never got divorced. Till death do us part."

"Yes, and if you gave me a gun I'd test that." Laughing. Gibbs pulled back from the door and turned to Tony who nodded, then to McGee who tightened his grip on his gun and nodded also. Gibbs slowly pushed the door open and Tony ran inside shouting 'NCIS Turn around' McGee followed and Gibbs brought up the rear.

The man turned around and Tony immediately saw he was not holding a weapon. He slowly inched towards him until the man held his hand up. A tiny remote control was clutched in his palm, his thumb resting on one of the buttons. Tony stopped and looked around for Ziva. She was sat, on a chair, she was tied to it. She didn't look that bothered about the situation she was in, that or she was good at hiding her emotions.

Tony returned his attention to the man holding the detonator. The man grinned at him and pointed to a few places about the room, Tony turned and looked, he saw several different packages laid on the floor on boxes, tied to poles. If all that went off they had no chance. Gibbs had been concentrating on the ma whilst his two team members looked around the room, he was not going to take his eyes off him for a second. The man grinned, before turning his back on the agents. He walked towards Ziva and whispered something in her ear, she shrugged. He laughed, everybody glared at him. He pulled a knife out and eld it against Ziva's throat.

"Put your guns down or I slit her throat."

"You don't want to do that, I thought you loved her?"

"Sometimes to do the right thing you have to hurt the ones you love. We will be together, if in this life or the next." He declared, believing his sentiments

"Psycho." Ziva muttered. She was still wearing the bronze dress from the night before blood stains on the front. She watched as the team slowly lowered their weapons and placed them on the floor.

"Kick them over here." They complied. "Kneel down. Hands behind your head." Again they all did as they were told. "So obedient. Now." He untied Ziva from the chair though her arms were still bound together. "Me and Ziva are going. You are staying here." He pulled Ziva up from the chair and pressed the knife into her throat once more. "Gotta find somewhere more private." Ziva grimaced as she was forced to walk out of the room. The second she left the room Gibbs and Tony both darted across the floor for their guns, McGee hot on their heels. They grabbed their guns and spun around running for the door.

At the same time Moshe forced Ziva into a room next to the one they just exited. He put a hand over her mouth and the other kept the knife at her throat. Ziva heard the three agents running out past the door but she had nothing to make a noise with. Instead she was forced to wait. When Moshe was satisfied they had vacated the immediate area he relinquished his hold of Ziva's mouth and eased his knife away from her throat.

Ziva had been trying to release her hands from their chains. She had managed to extract a small pen knife from her back pocket while Gibbs and the team kept Moshe distracted and had been working on cutting through it. Moshe pushed Ziva towards the door and leaned around her opening it slightly the place was deserted. Just as he tried to make her go through the door she put her foot against the doorframe and pushed back forcing the two to fall backwards. Ziva managed to wriggle away from him and stand up. She quickly tried to cut the rest of the rope away. She managed it and quickly stowed her knife away for future use.

Moshe came towards her brandishing the knife, she kicked at his hand and he dropped the knife before grabbing her foot and twisting it around. She jumped and kicked him in the face, he let go and moved backwards, Ziva fell to the floor. She quickly stood up and dived for his knife she grabbed it as he started coming back towards her. He tackled her and she fell to the floor, she tried to force the knife into his heart but his hands enveloped hers and tried to force it away.

Ziva heard voices coming from around her and heard footsteps closing in on the room Moshe heard also and his concentration was disturbed he loosened his hold just enough fro Ziva to plunge the dagger into his heart. He let out a strangled yell before Ziva pushed him away from her. She rolled over onto her knees and stared watched him as she saw the life fade from his eyes. She continued to stare at him even as she felt somebody wrap their arms around her and pick her up off the floor. The person dragged her out of the room and she let them not really realising who it was.

It was not until Ziva stepped out into the sunlight when she realised what she had done. She stabbed the first man she had loved, the man she had married. The man who had just tried to kill her. The man who made her who she was today. She blinked as she heard somebody asking her if she was bleeding anywhere, she looked down at the dried blood on her dress and arms. Now mixed with the fresh blood from Karan. She looked up at the man talking to her and shook her head, she could hear a siren in the distance. When it arrived Ziva did not argue to getting in the ambulance, Tony had told her Refa'el was at the hospital she was being taken too, she sat in silence as the ambulance drove off. Tony watching from the warehouse entrance.


	7. Sunday

_So terribly sorry about the ultra long wait. Wasn't Last Man Standing awesome? Totally sad for Langer. Totally want to kill Lee. Also desperate to see more of Tony._

_And sorry if some of you out there haven't seen it and I'm rabbiting about it. -is shutting up.-_

_Anyway, last chapter. Lmao. I totally just read the ending. Sooo like my other story, what a geek am I? _

_Writing another story, it's pretty Tiva-ish at first. Very much so, but there will be more of those other couples we love. Never fear! _

* * *

Sunday

0800

Tony walked into the hospital, he walked upto the front desk and asked where Ziva David is. Th reception quickly plugged her name into her computer before informing him she was discharged. He knew she wasn't at the embassy, he had just come from there. So he asked to see Refa'el Levi, the receptionist frowned at him so he showed his badge and explained he brought him in and he wanted to see how he was doing. The receptionist called a nurse to come and deal with him and then turned to the person next to Tony.

A pretty blonde woman came upto Tony, she smiled seductively at him which he didn't reciprocate. He asked for Refa'el Levi's room and she quickly led him down a corridor. She came to a stop outside of a private room. She pointed to the door and smiled at him once more, this more friendly then flirty. Tony reached for the door handle and turned it slowly, he pushed it open so he could peer inside.

Refa'el lay on his back on the bed, he had obviously woken up sometimes in the night as he had moved or been moved perhaps onto one half of the bed and Ziva was curled up next to him, her hand on his chest. She was still wearing the dress she had on the previous day. His arm was wrapped around her, keeping her close to him. Tony figured they must be close, he could never imagine Ziva ever getting close enough to a person to marry them, let alone have a child with them. He realised he had no idea who this person was he was so desperate to know.

He watched her for a while, watching her breath in and out, heavily, not quite snoring. After a while he realised Refa'el was awake. He nodded towards him and he waved his arm at him, knowing his name, but nothing more. Refa'el figured he was the man who had saved Ziva, brought her back to him. He gently wrapped his arm more tightly around Ziva, stroking his arm through her hair. She gently stirred and opened her eyes, Refa'el was going to let her know her partner had come to visit but when he looked up the door was closed and the room was empty.

"How do you feel?" He heard Ziva ask, he turned back to her and smiled softly.

"I'll be fine now I know your safe." Ziva grimaced again at his soppiness, hitting him gently on the arm. "How are you, Ziva?"

"Fine." She wrinkled her nose slightly. "I think I need to change. I've been wearing this dress for like 36 hours. Its covered in your's and Karan's blood." He laghed slightly, before stopping as it hurt too much. Ziva slowly sat up and reached over pulling the oxygen mask over his mouth. "Sleep. I'm going to go back to the embassy and change. I'll be back later. Sleep." He nodded as she exited the room.

She did indeed keep to her word. Twenty five minutes later Ziva walked into the Israeli embassy, she got several odd stares as she walked through, she asumed these people had been away from Tel Aviv too long. People would be nearly always walking around covered in blood. She had done it more times than she could remember. She made it all the way upto the second floor before she saw somebody coming towards her whom she knew. Gibbs, McGee and Tony walking along side him. She stopped, and when Gibbs saw her he stopped also.

"Hey, Ziva. How are you?" He asked. She smiled.

"Fine. I was erm, coming to get changed." Gibbs nodded. McGee was the next to speak up.

"Glad your ok Ziva. We just finished up writing a report for Mossad, we're heading back to NCIS headquarters, If you want to come with I could hang back and give you a lift?"

"Thanks Tim. But I was going back to the hospital." He nodded and Gibbs and Tim walked past Ziva and entered the stairs. Tony stayed there watching Ziva. She looked at him.

"Thank you Tony."

"What for?"

"Getting me out of the room. Getting me to the same hospital as Rafi. I thought he was dead, I didn't think he would have been found until the next morning."

Tony paused, obviously realising Rafi hadn't told Ziva he had found him. The last thing Rafi had said before he blacked out was to find Ziva so he might not have even known it was him. Tony looked at the floor considering what to say next. He felt rather than heard Ziva get closer to him.

"Toda." She muttered, she leant up onto her tiptoes and gently kissed him on the cheek. Tony just looked at her and she smiled before walking away, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. She walked quietly into the room was she had took up residence in. She quickly stripped off from her bronze dress discarding it on the floor, she stepped into the shower and washed away all the blood stains on her skin. When she got out she rummaged through the bags and boxes on her floor full of new clothes, the pile seemed to have doubled since she last had seen it.

She settled on a pair of dark blue jeans, kickflare. She teamed this with a brown collared tee shirt, like a mock shirt. She pulled her shoes on over her feet and pulled a comb through her hair, pulling it up into a pony tail at the back of her head. She hid her knife at her waist and her gun at the base of her back, back-up securely attached to her ankle. She pulled her I.D. out of a draw by her bed and slipped it inot her pocket with a handful of cash. She flew out of the room, shutting it sharply behind her, she managed to exit the embassy without being waylaid or even smiled at. She hailed a taxi and a little while later she was being dropped off outside the hospital.

She walked down the corridors, having spent almost ten minutes arguing with security as to how she has a licence for carrying guns and a knife. She quickly sought out Refa'el's room and looked in at the window. She was quite surprised to see Tony sitting next to his bed, they seemed to be deep in conversation and so Ziva ducked behind the door, she pressed her ear to the gap between door and frame to try to hear what they were discussing. It failed, she did however hear when footsteps emerged closing to the door, she quickly darted down the corridor and slipped around the corner. She watched as Tony exited the room and walk away from her to the elevator, she waited a few minutes after he left to go see Refa'el.

"Hey, How are you feeling? I just saw Tony, did he come see you?" She pried with interest. He smiled at her.

"He wanted to know if there was anything between us." Refa'el watched for Ziva's reaction, it was surprise but something else, joy? Happiness? Refa'el smiled, relieved now of the answer he had given Tony. "I told him that I love you. I'd do anything for you, but I'm not in love with you. Your like the sister I never wanted." She mocked shock and upset at this and jokingly hit him on the arm before hugging him and sitting down next to him on the bed. She sighed, looking down at Rafi.

"You should go tell him how you feel Ziva. He obviously loves you." Ziva just looked at him as if this thoght hadn't crossed her mind. "Now Ziva, I'm not exactly great company right now. Besides, I'll still be here later, or tomorrow." He nudged her slightly, forcing her to get off the bed. She frowned at him concidering her options. She leaned down, pulled her back-up off her ankle and slipped it under his pillow. He laughed at her before nodding in gratitude as she ran out of the building. She sped almost all the way to Tony's apartment. She slowed to a stop as she got there, jumped out her car and power walked to his doorstep. Her hand froze in midair, what exactly was she doing? She had no real idea of how she felt for Tony, this thought was just running through her head when the door was pulled open and Tony walked into her.

The two collapsed onto the concrete outside his door, Tony laying on top of Ziva who still had on arm up in the air as if she was going to knock on his door. She let it collaps onto the concrete as Tony muttered 'ow' form on top of her. She wriggled slightly and Tony pushed himself up onto his elbows, he stared down into Ziva's eyes.

"Hey Zeevah, I was so just coming to see you. Obviously great minds think alike huh?" He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face.

"I was at the hospital, Refa'el told me you went to go see him, he told me what you two talked about." Tony tensed up and seemed to get a bit flustered. "Refa'el told me that I should come and see you to tell you how I feel about you. Pushed me out the door practically." Tony stopped feeling embarrased, it was replaced by hope and worry.

"How do you feel." He whispered having lowered himself closer and closer to her, she answered with no words. She had no words, for all the languages in the world that she spoke, feelings was the one thing she could not express. Instead she pulled her arms around his neck pulling his face down to close the gap between their lips, letting their bodies express their feelings. Out there, on Tony's porch.


End file.
